


more than just a dream

by huphilpuffs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cuddling, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Week at Phil's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/pseuds/huphilpuffs
Summary: Dan doesn't want to waste time before he leaves sleeping.





	more than just a dream

It’s late.

Or, well, early. Dan thinks that, if it weren’t mid-winter and the world wasn’t coated in layers of snowy white, he would be watching the first tendrils of sunlight slip above the horizon from Phil’s living room, rather than the stars still gleam in darkness, blur into leaks of light.

He blinks. A tear rolls down his cheek, silent. He wonders if Phil notices.

If Phil feels the same aching pressure against his ribs, heavy darkness in his mind. 

His hand smoothes over Phil’s thigh. Not for the first time. He tells himself it won’t be for the last, as fingers curl lazily between his own. Phil’s head is on his shoulder, his breath warm and too even against the fabric of Dan’s shirt, hand clutching too tightly to his palm.

“We should sleep.”

It’s a mumble, quiet and forced. Tears sting in Dan’s eyes.

He doesn’t respond. Can’t mumble an  _ I’m not tired,  _ because exhaustion is drawing at the back of his mind, has been for far too long. Can’t agree because there’s a lump in his throat painfully reminding him of what that would mean.

Phil’s squeezes his hand. 

Dan squeezes back.

The night sky will lighten soon and with it will come plans and train tickets and tearful goodbyes in the middle of Manchester Piccadilly. Promises of  _ soon  _ and  _ I’ll miss you  _ that drift between them in warm wisps of words unspoken with futile hope that if they ignore it, the need to leave will go away.

He sees the darkness before he feels his eyes fall closed. Feels the  _ soon  _ that thuds against his temples. The  _ I’ll miss you  _ that burns behind his eyes. His bones ache with it, have him turning around and pressing his face into Phil’s hair. 

The sofa is too small for this, and their shoulders jab together. The television murmurs in the background with late night infomercials. Phil shifts beneath him, frees his arm from between the cushions, curls it around Dan’s spine and holds him close.

“I don’t want to.”

It’s a whine, but Dan already feels like a child, curled up in a ball and crying and nestled in Phil’s warmth. 

Time is slipping between his fingers, fading away and Dan can’t let it go so easily, watch it tick by in dreams that feel like minutes but waste hours. Can’t-

He just  _ can’t.  _

“A week isn’t enough.”

Phil’s fingers comb through his hair.

“It’s not.”

His ribs hitch and his voice cracks and Dan realizes he’s crying too.

And they’re not even saying goodbye. Yet.

“But you’re tired.”

There’s no argument. Dan’s staring at the now-familiar walls of Phil’s family home and watching flickers of darkness as his eyes slide closed.

His fingers clutch tight at the fabric of Phil’s shirt. His eyes, he realizes, are staying closed.

“I love you.”

Phil’s next breath comes in a fond little laugh that, if they were more awake, would have Dan’s cheeks flushing red. 

“I love you, too.”

There’s another brush of Phil’s fingers over his spine. A kiss pressed to the top of Dan’s head. And sleep.

Dan dreams of snow angels and chilly Christmas kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @huphilpuffs on tumblr if you want! (also yes I know it's above the 500 word cut off I tried I promise.)


End file.
